TheDownfallWars
TheDownfallWars (born November 9, 1993) is a Romanian Untergangerin who started making parodies in March 2012. Her channel name is a portmanteau of "Downfall" and "Star Wars", which is her favourite movie series. It was initially supposed to be "onceuponahitler", but after some technical problems, she decided in favour of her actual name. She has uploaded 44 videos and earned about 36000 views and 130 subscribers as of December 2016. She hasn't been uploading parodies for around 3 years, therefore can be considered retired. Style TheDownfallWars has only done traditional and modified traditional parodies (since she doesn't own professional video editing software, save for the typical Windows Live Movie Maker - however, she plans to do so on her following summer holiday). She always uses the same Arial 18 bold font on subtitles. She also has a special folder with Movie Maker templates for different scenes since she's too lazy to write subtitles over and over again. Her favourite ideas are crazy, random ones or different adaptations of popular parodies (such as "Der Untergang in the voice of Google Translate", which was inspired by HRP's voice-change rants. She prefers to keep her parodies without intros or outros, since she believes parody videos should be kept free of unrelated content. Parodies As for now, her parody themes are "confusing" ones ("Gunsche asks Hitler to bring him Fegelein" or "Hitler is informed about not being informed"), short animations made by joining together two or more snapshots with the same character (Hitler and Goebbels) and a "Hitler phones" series (when he is phoned by the Swedish singer Gunther or he himself calls a coat hanger). She has declared the last of these to be the craziest parody idea she's ever had. Her most popular parody as of December 2016 was "Hitler is phoned by Gunther". Personal life TheDownfallWars is 23 years old and has been a high school student in her native town, Bucharest. In the future, she wants to be a Chemistry teacher. She describes herself as an annoying "know-it-all", with interest in lots of different domains - her favourite field being science and math; but she also likes history and politics, geography, computer science, psychology and philosophy and foreign languages - she speaks English and French, but also understands Spanish and Italian. She has recently begun to learn Japanese and Finnish. She has declared that she hates Biology and Latin, though. She has stated that the things she's like to change in herself are her lack of musical talent and her shyness. Her favourite movies are Star Wars, Idiocracy, Hana Yori Dango (the Japanese version), Der Untergang, The Emperors' Club, K-19: The Widowmaker. Her favourite fictional characters are Darth Vader and Thrawn (Star Wars), Rogue (X-Men) and Mr. Darcy (Pride and Prejudice). Speaking of Pride and Prejudice, this is also one of her favourite books, along with Nineteen Eighty-Four, the Harry Potter series and the Thrawn Trilogy. She loves playing Monopoly, Risk and chess (although she's just an amateur in the latter). TheDownfallWars' idol used to be Napoleon, but now it's Erwin Rommel. From the "alive" celebrities, she respects Judith Polgar (best female chess player) and Ville Valo (favourite singer). Her dreams are: to visit New York City, meet Ville Valo, change the Romanian educational sistem, help as many people as she can, publish some of her writings and last but obviously not least to find happiness in whatever form. External links *YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangerins